The present invention relates generally to fuel injection systems for engines and, more particularly to a hydraulically-operated, electronically-controlled unit injector fuel system wherein the hydraulic fluid supply system therefor is provided with a priming reservoir and a device for compensating changes in the hydraulic fluid volume within the system which may occur due to temperature changes.